


Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Savior

by Saber Glazebrook (Saberius_Prime)



Series: Wands and Red Cloaks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Saber%20Glazebrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 28 years since the Evil Queen's Curse was cast. Saber, and Red, along with the Evil Queen's adoptive child, Henry, start the search for the Savior. Will she break the Curse or will Storybrooke, and it's residents be frozen in time forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty-Eight Years Later

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber's and Red's House, Time: October 22, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I sighed as I check off another day on the calendar. The day the Savior would return was fast approaching. In the past 28 years that I returned to my world with Red, also known as Ruby when out in public, we had traveled back to my home. Red met my parents, and my friend Remus. We fought for a trial to prove Sirius's innocence, and won. Harry got his godfather back, defeated Voldemort, graduated Hogwarts, and now had some kids of his own.

After the war, we sent Anita to live with Sirius so she could age because time was still frozen in Storybrooke. Me, and Red went outside of Storybrooke on occasion, but we always came back to Storybrooke. Our daughter was now eleven, and had accidental magic on occasion. Luckily nothing major was broken. While I still could use magic, I couldn't use much of it unless I was not within the town's border.

A loud whoosh from the fireplace was heard, and a letter laid on the floor nearby. I walked over, and picked it up, dusting off the soot that covered it. It was Anita's Hogwarts letter.

“Anita! You're letter is here!”

Anita came bounding down the stairs in her wolf form which was completely black. She transformed back, a smile on her face.

“Hey, dad.”

I chuckled before rubbing her head, and handing her the letter.

“Here you go, sweetheart.”

Anita shook her head.

“I want to wait until mom gets home. Where is she?”

“Working late again for your great-grandmother.”

Anita sighed.

“Will she ever remember who she was?”

“Soon, sweetheart. Soon.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up, and slowly went to the door, grasping my wand tightly in my hand. I opened the door, and there stood Henry, the Mayor's, A.K.A. The Evil Queen's adopted son.

“Hi, Mr. Glazebrook. Can I come in? There's something you should know.”

I nodded before stepping aside to allow Henry to come on. We went to the living room, and sat down.

“Mr. Glazebrook...”

“Henry...Just call me Saber. My father's name was Mr. Glazebrook.”

“Okay..Saber. You're wife..she's Red Riding Hood.”

I clasped my hands together, and took a deep breath before speaking once more.

“How long have you known?”

“Wait...you know? Then you know you're a fairy tale character too.”

“I've known Red was Red Riding Hood since the beginning, Henry. I protected her, and our daughter, Anita just before the curse struck. As for me being a fairy tale character....I was born here in this world. Magic is real in this world. My kind are in hiding.”

“I think I understand. I was wondering...can you help me find my mother?”

“You're birth mother? Why?”

“Cause she's the Savior.”

My widened in shock.

“Um...sure. Come on.”

I stood up, grabbed my black leather jacket, and my car keys. Anita ran over.

“What about me, Dad?”

“Anita, stay here, and wait for you're mother. If anyone else besides her comes to the door, don't answer it.”

“Got it, Dad.”

“Okay. Bye, sweetheart.”

I kissed her forehead in goodbye, and led Henry out the door, and over to the garage.

“We're not taking the mini-van, are we?”

“Nope, I sold that thing years ago...,and I bought this with the money.”

I opened the garage door, and inside sat a modified white Ford Mustang with blue racing stripes. Henry gasped.

“Whoa....”

“Get in, buckle up, and hang on.”

Henry buckled up, and I started the Mustang, it's engine revving loudly.

“We'll drive slow out of town, and then when we get clear of the town line, we'll high-ball it to..where are we going?”

“Boston.”

“Got it. Boston, here we come.”

I shifted the Mustang into gear, and sped off.


	2. The Savior Returns

Location: Boston, Massachusetts, Time: October 23, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Henry, and I arrived in Boston the night before, and began searching for the Savior. I slowly drove my Mustang down the street.

“So...how do you know she's here in Boston?”

“I looked it up.”

“Those things cost money, and....Henry......did you steal Snow's credit card?”

“Maybe....”

“Henry! You know stealing is wrong! You should have just came to me. I could have helped.”

“But I thought you couldn't leave Storybrooke?”

“I have, and so has Red. She can leave without a problem.”

I slowly pulled over to the side of the road.

“Why are we stopping?”

“I have a feeling she's here.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later a man came running out of a restaurant that we were parked across from followed by a tall blond woman in a pink formal dress. The man came running to the car in front of us, and scrambled in. He started the car, but didn't move.

“He's got a parking boot on. Not going anywhere with that.”

The man opened his door just as the blonde woman came up to him, and I listened into the conversation.

“Look you don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money.”

“No, you don't, and if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family.”

“What the hell do you know about family, huh?”

She grabbed him, and slammed his head into the steering wheel, knocking him out.

“Ooooooh, that's got to hurt.”

Location: Boston, Massachusetts, Apartment Complex, Time: October 23, 2011, 8:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

We followed the woman to an apartment complex, and went to the door of her apartment.

“You ready, Henry?”

Henry nodded, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and the blond woman stepped out.

“Uh, can I help you?”

Henry looked up.

“Are you Emma Swan?”

“Yeah. Who are you two?”

“I'm Saber Glazebrook.”

Henry smiled.

“My name's Henry. I'm your son.”

Henry dived underneath her arm, and headed into the apartment. Emma chased after him, and I followed.

“Whoa. Hey, kid. Kid! I don't have a son. Where are your parents?”

“Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.”

Emma stood there, shocked.

“Give me a minute.”

She turned and headed into the restroom. Henry called out to her.

“Hey, you have any juice? Never mind. Found some.”

Henry pulled out a container of juice from the fridge.

“I swear to Merlin..you need to learn some manners, Henry.”

Emma stepped out of the bathroom, and looked at us. Henry smiled.

“You know we should probably get going.”

“Going where?”

“I want you to come home with me.”

“Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops.”

“Then, I'll tell them you kidnapped me.”

“And they'll believe you, because I'm your birth mother.”

“Yep.”

I shook my head.

“Henry... that plan would fall apart at the seams. I brought you here.”

“Oh...”

“Kid. You're good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.”

Emma started to dial, and I was about to pull my wand out, but Henry stopped me.

“Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please. Come home with me.”

“Where's home?”

I turned to Emma.

“Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Storybrooke? Seriously?”

Henry nodded.

“Alrighty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke.”

Emma walked away to her bedroom to get changed. I turned to Henry.

“Well, looks like Phase One of Operation: Savior is done. On to Phase Two.”

“Yep.”

Emma stepped out, in skinny jeans, and a red jacket.

“Are we going?”

I nodded.

“Yeah.”

I grabbed my jacket, and we headed out. When we got to the parking garage, I looked around.

“So, where's your car, Emma?”

“Over there.”

I looked over, and saw a crappy, beat up, yellow Volkswagen Bug.

“Really? That clunker? Trust me, my ride is better.”

I hit the start button on my key chain, and my Mustang's power engine echoed through the garage.

“What was that?”

“You'll see.”

I headed off, and grabbed the Mustang, and drove it over to them.

“Not bad, but this Bug has been with me for the past 10 years. I'm driving it.”

“Suit yourself. Henry..I'll see you back in Storybrooke. Red's probably wondering where the hell I am.”

I shifted the Mustang into gear, and sped off.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber's and Red's House, Time: October 23, 2011, 11:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I arrived home, and Red was in the living room waiting.

“Where have you been?”

“I brought the Savior home. Henry's mother is the Savior.”

“His real mother?”

“Yes.”

“Time should start moving soon, right?”

“It should.”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Storybrooke Elementary, Time: October 24, 2011, 12:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

The clock still hadn't moved. But I wasn't going to lose hope. I was at the elementary school to visit Anita, and Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, A.K.A. Snow White to return her credit card. I walked in the room, and saw Mary sending the kids off to recess.

“Ms. Blanchard?”

“Saber, how are you?”

“I'm doing alright. I wanted to return this to you. Henry took it from you.”

I handed her the card, and she looked at me strangely.

“Why?”

“I'll tell you why.”

I turned around, and saw Mayor Mills, A.K.A., The Evil Queen. I faked a smile, and said good morning. She ignored me, and looked at Mary.

“He took it to find her.”

Regina gestured to Emma. Mother, and Daughter were in the same room together. It was a start. Mary looked strangely at Emma.

“I'm sorry. Who are you?”

“I'm his.. I'm his.”

Regina finished her sentence.

“The woman who gave him up for adoption.”

“Saber just gave the card back to me.”

“Do explain, Mr. Glazebrook. How exactly did you come to find the card on Henry?”

“Simple, Mayor. I left the town to go with Henry.”

Regina stiffened slightly. I noticed but Emma, and Mary didn't.

“This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston.”

Regina walked away, knocking over some books. Emma went to help pick them up, and I helped as well.

“I got to get to work. See you later.”

“Bye, Saber.”

“It was nice seeing you today, Ms. Blanchard. Bye, Emma.”

Emma nodded, and I headed out to go to work.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber's and Red's House, Time: October 24, 2011, 8:15 P.M.

Saber's POV

I sat on the roof of the house, staring out towards the clock tower. The minute hand still hadn't moved. Red came out through the window, and climbed up.

“It still hasn't moved?”

“No.....I thought bringing her home would fix things.”

“Come on. Let's head inside before we catch a cold.”

I nodded, and stood up, but just before we turned around, a loud click echoed from the tower. The minute hand moved.

“It moved..... It moved! Time's moving forward again! Red, we did it!”

I hugged Red as tightly as I could. Red smiled.

“This is a cause for celebration.”

I smiled.

“I'll get the wine.”

We headed into the house, happy that the curse was starting to weaken.


	3. Snow Falls Part 1

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Main Square, Time: November 6, 2011, 9:40 P.M.

Saber's POV

It has been two weeks since Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Since then, Regina has tried her hardest to get Emma to leave, but every time she fails. I was walking down the street, trying to clear my thoughts. Suddenly, I saw Mary Margaret walking nearby.

“Mary Margret? You okay?”

“I'm fine, Saber.”

“Bad date?”

“How did you.....?”

“I'm good at reading people. Hold up. Emma?”

I looked ahead, and saw Emma sitting in her bug reading the paper. Mary Margret looked into the bug.

“Hey. You okay?”

Emma's head snapped up.

“Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten.”

“You're sleeping here?”

Emma shrugged.

“Till I find a place.”

Mary Margret smiled.

“You decided to stay. For Henry.” 

“Yeah. I guess.”

I mumbled.

“I can think of another reason.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing...”

Emma hopped out of the bug.

“This town doesn't have seem to have any vacancies. None actually. Is that normal?”

I laughed.

“Must be the curse. Yeah, I'm part of Operation: Cobra. Didn't Henry tell you?”

“No..he didn't. Who does he think you are?”

“Saber Glazebrook. Husband of Red Riding Hood. Funny thing though is my name is actually Saber, and my wife is Ruby..who supposedly is Red Riding Hood.”

Mary Margret looked at me in bewilderment. 

“Wait. Ruby's you're wife?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I was on a date with Dr. Whale, and he was looking at Ruby...”

“Damn you, Dr. Whale. I'll be back.”

A couple of screams, shouts, and clangs later, I returned.

“He looks at my wife again, I'll do more then smash his car to bits.”

Mary Margret sighed.

“Anyways, Emma, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.”

Emma smiled slightly.

“Thanks. I'm not..really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own.”

“Well..good night. Good luck with Henry.”

Mary Margret headed back to her apartment leaving me, and Emma behind.

“Well..I best be heading off as well. Good night, Emma.” 

“Night, Saber.” 

I nodded before heading home.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Henry's Favorite Spot,, Time: November 6, 2011, 10:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

I was heading to Henry's favorite spot to be. It was an old wooden playground, but Henry didn't think of it like that. He thought of it being a castle. Henry looked up.

“Saber, you made it!”

“Yeah, I did, sport. So..who did you find?”

“Prince Charming.”

“Really? Emma's father? I remember the good times me, and Charming had. We fought side by side against his father to win back the kingdom. He was really good with that sword of his. I just stuck to my bow, and arrows.”

“Did you ever work alongside Robin Hood?”

“Yeah....I”

A car door shutting prevented me from saying anymore. It was Emma.

“Hey. I found your father....Prince Charming.”

Emma scoffed.

“Henry....”

“He's in the hospital....in a coma.”

I was shocked.

“What? He's in a coma?”

Henry nodded before pointing at the picture of Charming in the book.

“See the scar? He has one, too.”

Emma shrugged.

“So? Lot's of people have scars.”

Henry smiled.

“Not in the same place.”

I looked closer at the drawing, seeing the mark of the scar on his chin. I chuckled as I remembered how he got the scar. Henry explained the situation.

“Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming.”

Emma tried reasoning with Henry.

“Okay, kid. Telling someone their...soulmate is probably not very helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.”

“But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know.”

“And how do you intend to make that happen?”

“By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe, then maybe he'll remember who he is.”

I shrugged.

“Seems like a solid plan to me.”

Emma leaned forward, and was about to say something, but she stopped before continuing.

“Okay.”

Henry was confused.

“Okay?”

Emma nodded.

“Yeah. We'll do it, but we'll do it my way. Let me ask her.”

Location: Storybrooke, Mary Margret's Apartment, Time: November 6, 2011, 3:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Me, and Emma were in Mary Margret's apartment talking to her about the idea of Henry's. Mary was very confused.

“You want me to read to a coma patient?”

Emma nodded as she took a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, and I took my cup of tea.

“Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was.”

“And who does he think he was.”

I smirked.

“Prince Charming.”

“And if I'm Snow White, he thinks...me... and him.”

“Henry has a very active imagination.”

Emma nodded.

“Which is the point. I can't talk him out of beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along. Do what he says, and then maybe, just maybe...”

Mary finished Emma's sentence.

“He'll see fairy tales are just that...That there's not such thing at love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality.”

“Something like that...”

Mary agreed.

“Well...sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him.”

Emma nodded.

“I told him that, we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's, and you will give a full report.”

Emma set the book in front of Mary.

“Well..I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking.”

Emma nodded.

“Okay...we'll see you tomorrow.”

Me, and Emma headed out of the apartment, and I set off for home.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber's and Red's House, Time: November 6, 2011, 8:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I sat on the couch thinking to myself, when Red came in.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did Anita send a letter from Hogwarts?”

I shook my head.

“Not yet. She's probably still getting settled in. Henry found Charming.”

“He did? Where is he?”

“In the hospital. He's in a coma. Snow's gone there to see if he'll wake up. I'm nervous, Red. What do we do if he doesn't wake up?”

“He'll wake up. Before the curse struck, and sent us here, you know what you said to me?”

“What?”

“We must have faith.”

I smiled weakly.

“Thanks, Red. Come on..let's go to bed.”

Red smirked.

“Do you mean go to bed or go to bed bed.”

I smirked, grabbed Red, and carried her up to our bedroom, her laughter echoing through the house.


	4. Snow Falls Part 2

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Diner, Time: November 7, 2011, 8:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

I was sitting at the counter of the diner drinking my morning tea. Emma, and Henry will sitting in a booth nearby, when Mary Margaret came in. Henry gasped.

“She's here.”

I quickly moved to the booth, and sat down as Mary came over.

“So....what's the verdict?”

Mary took a deep breath.

“He woke up.”

Emma was shocked, and me and Henry were proud.

“I knew it.”

Mary explained some more.

“He didn't wake up, wake up, but he grabbed my hand.”

Henry smiled.

“He's remembering. What did the doctor say?”

“That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened.”

I was determined to make things right.

“We have to go back. You have to read him the story again.”

Mary paused before nodding.

“Let's go.”

We scrambled from our seats, and headed towards the door. I called out to Red.

“Ruby! I'll see you when you get home. Love you!”

I headed outside, and drove to the hospital.

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Time: November 7, 2011, 8:30 A.M.

Saber's POV

I rushed into the hospital and into the ICU ward. I saw Sheriff Graham, a.k.a. The Huntsman.

“Sheriff Graham? What happened?”

Before he had a chance to speak, Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma rushed in.

“What happened? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?”

Graham sighed.

“He's missing.”

Graham stepped aside to reveal Regina, and the empty gurney that my best friend had laid in for the past 28 years. Regina stalked out towards us.

“What the hell are you doing here? And you.”

She walked away, and grabbed Henry's arm, but I slapped her hand away.

“You touch him again, and you will wish you were never been born.”

“He's my son.”

“Oh, yeah?”

I rushed forward, and slammed her against the wall. Graham tried to pull me off, but knocked him out. I whipped out my wand, and pressed it to her throat.

“Where...is...my...friend?”

“I have no idea....”

“Cut the crap, you heartless bitch!”

“What are you going to do with that?”

I pressed the tip of my wand into her neck forcefully.

“Oh...I can do soooo many things with this. I may not have all of my magic because of the curse, but at least I got some. You'll regret the day you cursed us here..Queenie....”

I pulled my wand away from her neck, and put it away in my boot, before shoving her to the ground. I turned to the rest of the room.

“What are you looking at? Screw you all, I'm going to find my friend myself.”

I headed out the side door, and ran through the woods. Once I was far enough away, I focused as hard as I could, and transformed into my wolf form. I howled loudly, and ran through the woods.

Location: The Woods, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: November 7, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I ran through the woods, panting heavily. I had to find my friend. I wouldn't let Regina get her hands on him again. I smelt the air, and picked up his scent followed by four other scents.

“I have to hurry!”

I pushed myself even harder, and arrived at the toll bridge. I saw Emma, Graham, and Mary were pulling Charming out of the water. I jumped down, and was about to attack, but stopped as I saw Mary Margaret kissed him on the lips. Charming coughed, and wheezed as water came out of his mouth. He looked at Mary Margaret.

“You saved me...Thank you.”

Mary smiled.

“Who are you?”

“I don't know.”

Suddenly, I heard sirens in the distance. Graham whistled at me.

“Come here. Come here.”

I shook my head, and ran back into the woods ashamed.

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: November 20, 2011, 12:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

I stumbled into the hospital, bruised, and bloody. I had cuts, and scratches all over. I slowly walked in, and collapsed, my vision blacking out as doctors, and nurses surrounded me.


	5. The Heart is The Lonely Hunter Part 1

Chapter 5: The Heart is The Lonely Hunter Part 1

Location: Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: December 11, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

After a week in the hospital, and a week in jail, I had arrived home safe, and sound. Anita had come home from Hogwarts for Christmas, and Red was working at the diner..as usual. Anita was across from me drinking hot chocolate while I was having my usual cup of coffee.

“Dad? Why is Graham throwing darts at that deer on the wall?”

I looked over my shoulder to see Graham throw a dart, and hit the picture of the deer.

“He's just...off. I think he might be remembering.”

“You mean...?”

“Yeah...but as to who he was, I have no idea.”

Sidney Glass, A.K.A. The Magic Mirror scoffed.

“Nice shot, Chief. I betcha twenty bucks you can't do it again.”

Graham turned around to glare at him, before taking a shot of whiskey delivered to him by Red, and launching the final dart, hitting the deer squarely in the head.

“Next round's on him.”

Graham turned to launch the final dart, when Emma came in. Red smiled.

“Emma, what can I get you?”

“Nothing.”

Emma walked past Graham, and Red towards the front door, when Graham launched the dart towards Emma, hitting the door frame next to her.

“What the hell? You could have hit me.”

Graham shrugged.

“I never miss. You've been avoiding me since last night when you saw me.”

Emma crossed her arms.

“Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is an euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care.”

Emma turned, and headed out the door, Graham quickly following. I sighed.

“Come on, Anita. It's time to go home. It's late.”

I stood up, and paid the bill, before kissing Red goodbye, and heading out with Anita to go home.

Location: Main Square, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: December 12, 2011, 3:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

After taking Anita home, and tucking her into bed, I headed out of the house, transforming into my wolf form. The curse had weakened to the point where I could use my wolf form freely. It had been several hours since I transformed. I padded around, smelling the air, and picked up the scent of Graham, who's scent contained sweat, and nervousness. 

Running towards the scent, I found him, kneeling next to his car, staring at a wolf with two different colored eyes. One was blood-red, and the other was as dark as night. I slowly padded up to Graham, and sat down, whining gently. The other wolf looked at me, and nodded, signifying that he knew I wasn't a threat.

We both ran off down the alley, Graham shakily following.

Location: The Forest, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: December 12, 2011, 6:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

Graham had followed us into the forest, and we were just about to stop, and wait for him, when we heard a rustle from the bushes. We quickly ducked into cover just as Graham arrived. Mr. Gold A.K.A Rumpelstiltskin stepped out of the bushes.

“Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you.”

“Right. Sorry.. I thought you were a wolf.”

“Did I forget to shave?”

“What are you doing out here so early?”

“A spot of gardening. Yourself?”

“I was looking for a..”

“A wolf. Yeah, I think I'm beginning to catch on. You know to the best of my knowledge, Sheriff, there are no wolves in Storybrooke...not the literal kind anyway. Why are you looking?”

“You'll think I'm crazy.”

“Try me.”

Graham explained that he saw a wolf in his dreams, and then saw the both of us for real. Mr. Gold explained to him that dreams are memories of another life before heading off.

“Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you find what you're looking for.”

Graham nodded before heading off to find us. We howled several times, and Graham followed. The wolf in front of me stopped, and Graham saw us.

“What do you want?”

The wolf whimpered before heading away.

“Hey!”

Graham whistled, the wolf stopped, and walked towards him. Graham gently held out his hand, and was sent a shockwave of memories. I slowly stepped over, and went behind a tree, before transforming back.

“Hey, Sheriff.”

“Saber? Can you see this wolf?”

“Yeah...I can. Did you see a dark gray wolf too?”

“Yeah..I did....Saber?”

Smiling slightly, I transformed into my wolf form before transforming back.

“How...?”

“Magic...I'll explain everything. Come on. Ruby can explain too.”

I grabbed my cell phone, and called Red.

“Red? Ask Granny if you can take a small break. Thirty minutes to an hour.”

“Why?”

“Graham's remembering.”


	6. The Heart is The Lonely Hunter Part 2

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber and Red's House, Time: December 12, 2011, 7:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

Graham sat in the leaving room of my house, his hands in his lap. I sat across from him and Red was behind me.

“So..you're saying everyone in Storybrooke is trapped between two worlds?”

I nodded.

“Yeah....”

“What about you? And Ruby?”

Red frowned.

“It's Red. Not Ruby. It's a fake name, and I hate using it.”

I sighed.

“We'll explain it when we have time. Right now, this is about you. When did your flashes begin?”

“Last night..when I kissed Emma...”

“That makes sense. She's the one who breaks the curse, and saves us.”

“Huh?”

“Just listen to me, Graham. What did you see when you touched the wolf earlier?”

“Mary Margaret...and it looked like I was going to hurt her. I had a knife. Then I saw a symbol...if I saw the symbol again I could tell you what it would mean.”

“Graham...You're the Huntsman...Red...find Henry, and bring him, and his book here. Make sure you're not followed.”

Ruby nodded, and headed out. Graham was confused.

“Henry?”

“Yes...he can help us.”

“Alright....can you tell me how this is possible...maybe start from the beginning?”

I nodded.

“Okay...as long as you promise not to do anything stupid, and that has to deal with Regina...”

“Why?”

“Because she's the Evil Queen.”

Henry came back to the house with Red a few minutes later.

“Hey, Sheriff. What's up?”

“Henry..It's about your book...Am I in it?”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Saber and Red's House, Time: December 12, 2011, 12:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Henry turned several pages of the book before turning to Graham.

“When did you flashes begin?”

“Right after I kissed Emma.”

“You kissed my mom?”

Graham gave Henry a look.

“What did you see?”

Graham sighed.

“A wolf. I saw I had a knife in my hand, and I was with Mary Margaret..”

“Were you about to hurt her?”

“Yes..How did you know that?”

Henry started to turn pages.

“Because Mary Margaret... is Snow White, which makes you...”

Henry turned to a page with Graham holding a knife in his hand.

“The Huntsman.”

“So..you three really think I.. could be another person?”

I nodded.

“I know you are. I lived with you a couple months in my wolf form..”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Me, and Red had a rough patch in our relationship at one point so, I went to live with the wolves. Remember the wolf from earlier? I was friends with him.”

“And I'm remembering all this because I kissed Emma? How is that possible?”

Henry nodded.

“Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life.”

“Why?”

“Snow White's her mother, and you spared her. If you hadn't... my mom wouldn't have been born.”

Graham sighed.

“What happened after I spared Snow White?”

I sighed.

“The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. She never wanted you to feel again, Graham. That's why you're not feeling anything.”

“Where's my heart then?”

Henry turned the pages.

“In here. Her vault.”

“The wolf wants me to find my heart. Thank you, Henry.”

Graham went to stand up, but I pushed him back down.

“No, Graham..I'll handle this. I'll get your heart. I can get it here without going into her vault.”

As I pulled out my wand, Red place a hand on my arm.

“Saber! You're magic hasn't been fully unlocked! You can't do this..”

“But I have to try...Accio Graham's Heart!”

A loud whoosh from my wand sounded and a red beating heart landed in my hands.

“We have to make sure it's his. Graham..I'm going to try this out, okay? But it's going to hurt..Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Here we go.”

I squeezed the heart gently. Graham let out a blood curdling scream, and I stopped squeezing. After, a few heavy breaths, Graham yelled at me.

“What the hell was that? You could have killed me!”

“I had to make sure it was yours!”

A loud scratching was heard at the door. Red walked over, and opened it. The wolf from before sprinted in, growling at me. Graham whistled.

“Hey...boy. I'm alright. He just wanted to check if it's my heart.”

The wolf stopped growling.

“We need to put his heart back in him, but if we do that Regina will come down on this house with everything she has. I have an idea.”

Location: Storybrooke, Maine. Sheriff's Station, Time: December 12, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Emma's POV

“I'm sorry.”

Graham put a bag of ice to my head to help my headache after my small cat fight with Regina.

“I don't know what came over me, how I lost my mind.”

I sighed.

“It's okay. You were tired, and feverish...and heartbroken.”

“I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her.”

“Because it was easy, and safe. Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel sucks.”

Graham applied some medicine to my forehead, and I winced when it stung.

“I felt that.”

Graham smiled, and continued treating my wounds. He closed the med kit before turning back to me.

“What?”

I smiled, and stood up, slowing walking over to him, and kissed him full on the lips. Graham kissed me back before falling back on the desk.

“Graham? You okay?”

“I remember...I remember..”

“You remember what?”

Graham walked forwards, and cupped my chin in his hands.

“Thank you.”

He pulled me closer when suddenly he fell over to the ground.

“Graham! Graham! Graham? Graham! Graham!”

I shook him, and screamed his name. But it was no good. Graham was dead. I sat back against the desk, and sobbed, holding his lifeless body in my arms.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, The Town Line Time: December 12, 2011, 7:30 P.M.

Saber's POV

I sighed. It was time.

“Graham? You ready?”

A fully awake, and living Graham stood next me.

“I am. The fake heart, and fake me idea actually worked..I thought it wouldn't.”

“Hey, sometimes you got to fight fire with fire, or in this case, magic with magic. Let's get your heart back where it belongs.”

I pulled out his heart, and pushed it in, Graham gasping.

“Thank you, Saber. I'll never forget what you did for me.”

“Hey..us hunters have to stick together, right? Now, listen. When you cross the line, you'll forget who you were in the Enchanted Forest. I've already procured information, and other things you'll need. Also, you're wolf guide will come with you.”

“Will I'll be able to come back?”

“Right now, it's hard to say if Emma will break the curse or not. I will send you a postcard if the curse gets broken. It will have a memory potion embedded in it. When you touch it, it will return your memories. Now go.”

Graham nodded, and stepped across the line. I watched as he stumbled a bit before heading down the road to the nearest town.

“God speed, Graham. God speed.”

I sighed, and hopped into my car, heading back home.


	7. Love is in the Air

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Courthouse Council Chambers, Time: December 15, 2011, 3:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

It had been a couple days since Graham's “death”, and Storybrooke was still in mourning. I was sitting in a council meeting listening to Regina going on, and on about how Graham was loved by all. When she stopped, I stood up.

“I have an announcement to make. As you know, the Christmas party that we've had over the years has been made possible by Sheriff Graham, however, his untimely passing...”

I hated lying, but it was to keep Regina out of the loop.

“....has caused Deputy Swan to have been traumatized. The duty for the for planning the party has fallen to her, but I figured she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. So, I've talked with her, and she agreed to allow me, and my wife to plan it.”

“This party won't be like the others..all boring, and drab. Graham would want us to celebrate his life, not mourn, especially during this time of year. So, instead of the same Christmas parties of the past, me, and Ruby have decided to have a Christmas Eve dance. It will be held at the rec center as previous parties. The theme is Renaissance. Period costumes will be on display at out house tomorrow. That is all.”

I sat down, and smiled. Regina wasn't going to win this one.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Rec Center, Time: December 24, 2011, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

It was the time for the party. Several members of the town had rented the costumes we owned, and the party was in full swing. I was hiding behind some decorations listening to Red complaining to Granny.

“Granny..this is not my style.”

Red was wearing a red dress, and was wearing a tiara.

“Honestly, Ruby. You're a grown woman. You can't keep dressing up like you do at work.”

“Why am I dressed like this anyways?”

“You're husband has a surprise for you, that's why.”

Knowing that was my que, I stepped out wearing the outfit I wore to my wedding to Red.

“Ruby? May I have this dance?”

The music suddenly changed to a slow relaxing song with a piano intro.

Red nodded.

“Yes..”

I pulled Red out to the dance floor as the lights began to dim. As we danced around, I smiled.

“I thought I would make you're dream of being a princess come true.”

Red smiled slightly.

“You did all this for me?”

“And for Charming, and Snow...”

Nearby, Mary Margaret was dancing with David. Kathryn, David's wife, was nearby making sure nothing funny happened.

Red giggled as the song ended.

“I love you, Red.”

“I love you too, Saber. I have something to tell you...”

“What?”

“I'm pregnant...”

“We're having another baby?”

“Yes!”

I kissed her as hard as I could.

“This is wonderful..”

“Indeed. I bet Regina is fuming right now.”

“Yes, she probably is..”

We kissed each other, and we were proud that happy endings were returning.


	8. 7:15 A.M.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Diner, Time: January 22, 2012, 7:15 A.M.

Saber's POV

A new arrival was in town. According to Henry, nobody in Storybrooke except me, Red, and Anita can leave, and nobody comes to town. Seeing this was odd. A loud ding interrupted my thoughts, as Mary Margaret came inside. She quickly sat down, and pulled out a book. She picked up a spoon, looking into it as she tried to fix her hair. Once she was satisfied, she put it down and glanced at the clock.

About five seconds later, David stepped through the door. I waved to him.

“Hey, David.”

“Hey, Saber. How you doing?”

“I'm doing alright. Yourself?”

“Picking up the morning coffee.”

“Ah.”

David headed over to the counter were Red handed him his coffee.

“One cream and sugar. One black.”

“Thank you.”

He paid for the coffee, and was about to leave when he stopped in front of Mary Margaret.

“Good morning.”

She looked up.

“Morning.”

David stared at her for a few seconds.

“Oh, uh, I have to go. I'm going to be late for work.”

“Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going?”

“Well, the apes haven't taken over.”

Mary Margaret chuckled.

“Yet.”

“Not on my watch.”

The two stared at each other before David turned and headed out the door to his car where Kathryn was waiting.

“This..is making a volcano?”

Mary Margaret turned around and saw Emma walking in from the back.

“I was,..uh..”

“I get it.”

“He comes here every morning at 7:15 A.M. to get coffee.”

“For him, and his wife.”

Mary sighed.

“I know, I know, I know. I just like to..come here to see him.”

“So..you're a stalker?”

“No, not really.”

Emma just gave Mary Margaret a look.

“Maybe a little bit..and I just knows that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter, starts work at 7:30, and then he's home around five.”

I chuckled before heading over to sit with them.

“I have good hearing. Is that all, Mary Margaret?”

“They have Chinese on Thursday's for dinner. I can't get him out of my head.”

I chuckled.

“Well...I have to get to work. See you later.”

I stood up, and kissed Red goodbye before heading out the door.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, The Docks, Time: January 22, 2012, 9:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

I headed down to the canning company I worked at. Eric a.k.a. Prince Eric was nearby shoving crates inside.

“Saber! I'm glad you made it! The storm is going to be here a lot sooner then we thought. Let's get the crates inside.”

I ran over and started pushing the crates in. Soon, rain had started to fall and the wind began to howl. Our boss came out.

“Hey! I just got word from the Sheriff! We're shutting down until the storm has passed. Go find shelter!”

“Got it, Boss!”

Eric, and I headed off our separate ways.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Diner, Time: January 22, 2012, 10:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

I was talking to Red at Granny's Diner. We were discussing the new arrival in town.

“You don't know who he is?”

“Only that he's a writer. He came in earlier and showed Emma a typewriter.”

“Is he staying here?”

“Yeah..I can get you his room number.”

Red grabbed the record book and looked through it. I glance at the records.

“There, that's him.”

“You sure?”

“Positive..”

I turned, and headed out to the bed and breakfast behind the diner. Heading to the room, I gently knocked on the door. The door opened revealing the stranger.

“I was wondering when you would come to see me.”

“Do I know you?”

“Tell me who built the wardrobe to save the Savior?”

“Geppato and....Pinocchio?”

“Yeah..”

A loud gasp came from my mouth.

Location: Storybrooke, Maine, Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Time: January 22, 2012, 11:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

I sat inside August's room explaing my story to him. He sighed, and explained his story as well.

“You want to know why I'm here? I'm here for Emma.”

“To get her to believe?”

“Yeah..”

“Why now? Why not before? You abandoned her when she was a baby! You were supposed to keep an eye on her! To make sure she stayed on course for her destiny!”

“Yeah, and I failed, okay? The point is I'm here now.”

Suddenly, he fell over, and gasped in pain.

“August? You okay?”

“Just my leg..”

He slowly got up back into the chair he was sitting in.

“You're turning to wood again, aren't you?”

“Yeah....”

“So, how do we stop it?”

“We need to get Emma to believe...”


	9. A Land Without Magic

Chapter 9: A Land Without Magic

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 13, 2012, 7:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Henry was in a sleeping curse. I knew the signs of it. Emma wouldn't believe, and Henry had to prove her wrong. He was unconscious, and not responding.

I was fuming.

“Damn it, Regina. Now look what you have done.”

Emma was next to Henry, not leaving his side.

Dr. Whale checked over Henry, shining a flashlight over him.

“There's no pupil response. Did he fall, hit his head?”

Emma held up an apple turnover given to her by Regina which had a sleeping curse in it, and Henry ate it.

“He ate this. I think it's poisoned.”

Emma and Dr. Whale got into a shouting match as I watched Henry get stabilized by the nurses.

“The boy is showing no signs that would suggest Neurotoxins, so whatever is going on, this is not the culprit.”

I frowned.

“Then what else could it be?”

Dr. Whale sighed.

“I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. Right now, we have to stabilize him, cause's he slipping away. Is there anything else you can remember. Any little detail?”

Emma shouted.

“I already told you everything! Do something!”

Emma opened Henry's backpack, dumping everything out. Dr. Whale sighed.

“Right now, there is no explanation. It's like...”

Emma looked down at Henry's book.

“Like magic...”

She grabbed the book and went still. I gasped silently. She believed. Suddenly, Regina came in.

“Where's my son?”

Emma's voice went dark.

“You did this..”

She grabbed Regina, and pulled her into a supply closet, throwing her against a cart of medical supplies. I quickly followed.

“You did this!”

Regina was bewildered.

“What the hell are you doing? My son...”

I slapped her.

“Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave Emma. He ate it!”

Regina gasped as realization hit her. 

“What? It was meant for her!”

Emma glared at Regina.

“It's true, isn't it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“It's true, isn't it?! All of it.”

Regina sighed.

“Yes...”

“I was leaving town! Why couldn't you just leave things alone?!”

“Because as long as your alive, Henry will never be mine.”

I whipped out my wand and held it against her neck.

“I can use the killing curse now, Regina. Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't use it right now.”

Emma shook her head.

“Hold on. What is the apple turnover going to do to Henry?”

“I don’t know. Magic is unpredictable here.”

“So..He could...”

“Yes..”

Emma sighed.

“So, what do we do?”

“We need help.”

Regina started to pace the floor.

“There's one other person in this town who knows about this...Knows about magic..”

I nodded.

“Mr. Gold.”

“Actually, he goes by 'Rumpelstiltskin.'”

Location: Mr. Gold Pawnshop, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 13, 2012, 9:00 P.M.

Saber's POV

Regina was glaring at me the whole way to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

“So, you, and Red remember everything?”

“Yep...and we can leave without a problem. Look's like your plan for your happy ending failed.”

“If I had my magic right now, I would burn you alive.”

I chuckled.

“I like to see you try.”

As we stepped inside, Mr. Gold smiled.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?”

I stepped forward.

“They need your help.”

“Indeed they do, Mr. Glazebrook. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen on our young friend. I told you, Regina, magic comes with a price.”

“Henry shouldn't have to pay it.”

“No, you should, but alas, we are where we are.”

Emma sighed.

“Can you help us?”

“Of course. True love, Ms. Swan..the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you..I happened to bottled some.”

I gasped.

“You did?”

Mr. Gold pointed at Emma.

“Oh, yes. From strand's of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm, so powerful..that when I created the dark curse, I place a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.”

Emma gasped.

“That's why I'm the Savior. That's why I can break the curse.”

“Now you're getting it.”

“I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry.”

“Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day.”

I frowned.

“Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?”

“Where it is...isn't the problem...Getting it.. is what should worry you.”

Regina groaned.

“Enough riddles. What do we do?”

“You, and Mr. Glazebrook do nothing. It has to be Ms. Swan.”

Regina growled.

“He's my son. It should be me.”

I sighed.

“With all due respect, Madam Mayor, Henry is her son..so it has to be her. If what Rumpelstiltskin says is true, then Emma is the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it.”

Mr. Gold nodded.

“See? Someone agrees with me.”

Emma was determined.

“I can do it.”

Regina groaned.

“Don't trust him.”

I sighed.

“What choice do we have?”

“That's right, Dearie. What choice do you have?”

Emma sighed.

“Where is this magic?”

Mr. Gold smiled evilly. 

“Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?”

Regina frowned.

“Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?”

“Oh, no, not with her. In her. I know you couldn't resist bringing her over.”

Emma groaned.

“Who is 'her'?”

Mr. Gold smirked.

“Someone you should be prepared for.”

He began to wipe some dust off of a case.

“Where you're going, you're going to need this.”

He opened the case. Emma sighed.

“What is that?”

Mr. Gold smiled.

“You're father's sword.”

Location: Storybrooke Public Library, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 12:00 A.M.

Saber's POV

“I'll stay with Henry, Emma. He'll be alright. Good luck. I had to face her once. It was not fun.”

“Who is she?”

“You'll find out.”

I turned and headed back to the hospital.

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 7:50 A.M.

I sighed heavily. Henry was dead. I walked out of the hospital with Mary Margaret.

“We lost a friend today. Emma will know what to do. I'll see you later, Mary Margaret.”

“Bye, Saber.”

Location: Storybrooke General Hospital, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 8:14 A.M.

Emma's POV

Henry's gone. My only son is gone. I leaned over him.

“I love you, Henry.”

I kissed him on his forehead. Suddenly, a warm breeze went through the room. Henry awoke gasping.

“I love you, too.”

Location: Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine, Time: May 14, 2012, 8:14 A.M.

Saber's POV

I sighed walking alongside Red, and Granny when suddenly a warm breeze rushed through us. Granny stood there gasping. Red crouched alongside her.

“Granny?”

“Red? Saber?”

“Granny, you remember!”

“I do..The curse?”

I smiled.

“Broken.”

The three of us hugged each other.

“Look!”

Farther down the street, David was walking, and saw Mary Margaret.

“Snow!”

Mary Margaret stopped, and looked towards David.

“Charming..”

The two ran forward, and embraced.

“You found me.”

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

The two kissed. I smiled.

“Emma did it. She saved us.”

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder was heard. I looked forward, and saw purple smoke engulfing the street. David, and Mary Margaret embraced each other as the smoke engulfed them. As the smoke engulfed us, the last thing I saw was the minute hand on the clock tower hitting 8:15 with a loud click.

Woo! What a thrill ride! I hope you enjoyed this story. Here's a sneak preview of Broken!

A loud crack of thunder was heard as a man in a suit and tie walked through the streets of New York City. He stepped into his apartment as it started to rain. He walked over to his window to shut it, but it wouldn't budge. 

He suddenly dropped his phone and it fell down to the streets. He groaned. Suddenly, a dove landed on the window sill dropping two postcards in front of him. One was labeled to him, the other to his roommate. A voice called out.

“Yo, Neal? You home?”

“Yeah..I'm here, G. You got a postcard from a place called Storybrooke.”

“Storybrooke? Seriously?”

He grabbed the card.

“What kind of name is..”

Neal looked his roommate over.

“Hey, you okay?”

His roommate looked up.

“I remember...”


End file.
